mkatsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Machu Pichu Whiskers
Whiskers Machu Pichu(VWM084) was born on the December 6, 2004 in the Whiskers Mob. His mother was Flower and his father was Zaphod. Machu Pichu was born in a litter of 4 pups. His litter-mates are his two sisters Petra(VWF082) and Popkat(VWF085), and his brother Ningaloo (VWM083). In January 2007, his mother Flower died of a snake bite and Rocket Dog, his older half sister, took over as dominant female again. The some of the females gave birth to eight pups. Two of the pups were Rhogan Josh and Rufus. Zaphod left the group to rove for new a new mate. The Whiskers split again and form a new group called the Aztecs led by Monkulus. Zaphod later led a group of males on a roving mission and they emirgated into the Aztecs kicking out Homestar Runner. Ningaloo went with them but later regioned the Whiskers only to join the Kung Fu where he took dominance. Machu Pichu was the oldest male in the group and so he took over as dominant male of the Whiskers. Rocket Dog begane to evicte females. She evicted Petra with Hawkeye, Cruise and Cheetara who joined three wild males and form the Baobab. Machu Pichu and Rocket Dog were the leaders of the group by mid 2008. Rocket Dog died. He remained as dominant male while Ella took dominance. Machu Pichu was bitten by a snake (possibly a Puff Adder) in 2008. He appeared very injured and battered by the KMP biologists. He was dominant male of the group. He suffered seriousfor many moths but survived and recovered from the bite. Soon he left the Whiskers with Wollow, Axel, Rhogan Josh, Rufus and joined the Lazuli group. Lazuli The Lazuli was being led by Young. Machu Pichu settled down as dominant male. He was the dominant male for a while but he was still recovering from his snake but. His nephew Wollow then ousted him from the dominant male possition. Young and her daughter Calvinia gave birth to 8 pups. Machu Pichu may have fathered oneof the litters. Later Axel left the Lazuli and joined Stop it a Toyota evicted female. He stayed in the Lazuli a little longer. Then Machu Pichu left the Lazuli with Rhogan Josh and found a female. Pikmin The Elveera female Beebop took up female dominance while Machu Pichu took male dominance of the new group. Beebop started to produce litters. Beebop gave birth on January 30, 2009 to Hocotate, Captain Olimar, S.S. Dolphin and Bulbmin. They were her firwst litter ever. Then she gave birth on to Hiphop, Beboll and Flip Flop. The again to Oogie, Boogie and VPKF011. Pup VPKF was predated soon after cooming ot of the burrow. Sally, the female sub-adult was seen mating with Toncker of the ViviaN. She then gave birth to Lock, Barrel and Shock. Beebop gave birth to five pups on December 10, 2009. She again gave birth to in May after evicting Sally. She allowed her back into the group a few days later. Beebop and Machu Picku are still the dominant pair of the Pikmin today. Links Whiskers Mob Lazuli Mob Pikmin Mob Category:Whiskers meerkats Category:Lazuli meerkats Category:Pikmin meerkats Category:Dominant meerkats Category:Dominant male meerkats